Aftermath
by dajwoh
Summary: It's in the aftermath that you realize that life's just too short.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: So here it is, my first story. It took me longer than I care to admit to write this, and I realized that hey, writing isn't my calling but I'm okay with that. I had an idea for a story that got stuck in my head and I wrote it down the best I could. I hope you like it. **

* * *

Prologue

732 days. That's how many days have passed since Emily Prentiss first layed eyes on the blonde beauty that is Jennifer Jareau.

732 days of desperatly trying to keep her feelings towards JJ at the back of her mind. Not wanting anyone to know, least of all her.

732 days of watching guy after guy trying to get her attention and asking her out. Luckily whatever they did, it never worked.

732 days since I first met her. Before that moment I never really belived in love at first sight. That whole eyes catch across the room, everything moving in slow motion. Your heart beating wildly in your chest and you get nervous and your hands get all clammy and when realizing it of course it gets even worse. With a movement I hope is discreet I try to wipe my hands on my slacks before I shake her hand.

"_Hey I'm agent Emily Prentiss" _I hope I don't stumble over the words as they come out.

"_Jennifer Jareau. You can call me JJ" _she says with a smile to die for.

From that day I was smitten. I felt like the nerd that I secretly am, but not many get to see, everyime I see her. That night was the first time in my life so far, that I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

When the mix-up with me starting at the unit was cleared up I thought to myself that I was gonna enjoy working at the BAU more than I originally thought I would.

Unbeknown to the brunette a certain blonde fell asleep that very night, with a smile on her face, much like Emilys.

* * *

**Author's note 2: I know it's very short but it's just a teaser if you will. Another chapter will be up in a few days. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

In taking down an aggressive unsub two agents were shot. They didn't wear their vests, thinking they were going to interview a witness and wasn't expecting to run in to the unsub himself.

He managed to get three shots off before Emily shot and killed him. Emily was shot in the arm trying to get JJ out of harm's way when the unexpected shooting started. Emily's wound wasn't serious and she was patched up in the ER and was discharged within the hour.

JJ on the other hand was not so lucky. She took a shot to the chest and her condition was critical. After sustaining lung damage she was put in a ventilator leaving her in a coma for a week. During that time Emily never left her side. After she woke up they found out she was very lucky and that she was going to be fine. She had to stay an additional week after having waking up from her coma. After that she was sent home and told to rest for at least two weeks. Emily told Hotch she was going to take a few days off to help JJ get settled which he approved of.

The team got started on a new case and the girls did what they could from JJs house. With them doing paperwork for the case they felt like they were contributing and it kept them busy. As the days went by the girls grew closer and closer.

"He did not say that!" JJ said bursting out in laughter.

"I swear he did!" Emily answers between her own bubbling laughter.

"That is THE worst pick up line I have ever heard!" JJ says still laughing hard.

"I agree with you on that one" Emily says wiping away her tears of laughter.

"Can you hand me my soda please, Em?"

Emily reached forward grabbing the soda and handing it to JJ.

"Thanks for dinner by the way. You're a fantastic cook" JJ said before sipping her soda glancing over at Emily, finding it really adorable that her comment made Emily blush.

"Thanks Jen. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

After a slow and relaxing day they had had their dinner in front of the TV half watching the movie they had on. When JJ went to put the can back on the table, Emily reached over to take it for her their hands brushed, making them both smile and secretly wanting more.

"So, any plans for the weekend?" JJ inquired trying to change the subject.

"Oh nothing much, I'm kind of liking not having to go to work" Emily said with a big grin on her face, making JJ chuckle.

"How about you?" Emily asked back, trying to get in a comfortable position. JJ used the fact that Emily was preoccupied to scoot closer to her.

"Same here. Hopefully hang out with the world's best Emily"

Emily looked up at her with fake look of surprise on her face.

"I can't believe you just said that!" That's so cheesy!" Emily said joining JJ giggling.

When the giggling subsided JJ noticed that Emily seemed to be even closer then she was just a minute ago. Not that she minded at all. Emily still had a big smile on her face looking down at her hands fidgeting with her fingers. JJ knowing Emily so well knew that this was a nervous habit of Emily's. She reached out and gently tucked some of Emily's stray hair behind her ear.

The movement made Emily look up and meet JJ's eyes. Emily turned a bit to her side, facing JJ. In that second JJ is sure she stopped breathing, wishing she could muster the courage to finally kiss Emily.

Hesitantly Emily leaned closer to JJ. Her heart about to beat of her chest as she leaned towards Emily. Just as they were about to close that last inch before their lips met JJs phone started ringing. To say she was disappointed was an understatement and she silently cursed whoever it was that was calling, ruining the moment. She shot Emily an apologetic look as she pulled away to stand up and go get her phone.

"So close" Emily thought as she watched JJ walk away to find the cursed object.

"Jareau. Oh hi mum" Emily heard from the other room.

She flopped down on the couch and let out a quiet "shit!" as she covered her face with her hands.

Emily stayed with JJ for a week before she decided to return to the BAU. A week after that JJ also returned to work to the joy of the rest of the team.

Later that day JJ was sitting in her office when she got a text, looking at her phone she saw it was from Emily, with the words "_movie night tonight?" _JJ couldn't help but smile. Even after all their time together she always wanted to spend more time with the brunette. JJ raised her head and peered out the window looking towards where Emily was seated finding her wiggling her eyebrows at her with a smile on her face. Seeing Emily's goofy side she laughed and sent a text back "_of course"_.

The teams next case was a kidnapping and with raiding the house of a Marcus Hamilton, in all commotion, with JJ taking cover against a wall one of the swat guys accidently bumped his shoulder into Emily, pushing her against where JJ was standing. Emily having to put her hands out to not quite hard bump in to JJ. With Emily's hands on both sides of JJ's head they realized how close to each other they actually were. Their lips mere centimeters away. For a couple of seconds they were frozen in time just looking deep in to each others eyes. Eyes wandering down to lips to quickly flick back up to gaze in to the other woman's eyes, their breathing a bit heavier. Hearing shouts through the house made them both snap out off their moment, jumping into action.

_"Shit this is getting out of control. Can't be getting distracted like that when on the job when about to take down an unsub, thats how agents end up dead. What am I gonna do?_

_I would never forgive myself if something happened to Jennifer. I need to talk to her. This has gone on to long" _Emily thought as she watched her team lead the unsub to a waiting police car. She glanced over at JJ who seemed deep in thought and gave her a weak smile that JJ returned but she noticed that it didn't reach her eyes, she turned and went to join Reid in their SUV. Later back at the office Emily couldn't concentrate on her case files no matter how hard she tried. She kept glancing up to JJ's office ever so often. Wondering what was going on in her mind, if she was as freaked out as her but how bad things could have gone at the raid because they can't seem to keep their eyes of each other.

Her thoughts were interupted when she saw JJ step out of her office heading over to the kitchen, surely to get her fix of coffee.

She kept pondering on what to do when she saw JJ returning to her office, coffee in hand.  
_"Fortune favours the brave" _She thought as she got up and with heavy steps walked towards JJ's office.

She stepped in to JJ's office seeing that JJ stood with her back against the door looking at a file. Emily took a deep breath and closed the door behind her.

JJ heard the door open and close behind her but she didn't need to turn around to know who just came in to her office. She always seemed to sense when Emily was near that and she could smell the perfume that is unmistakenly Emily. She put the file down as

Emily hesitated just for a second before stepping up behind JJ. She gently put her hands on her hips making JJ take a sharp intake of breath.

Emily minimized the distance between them so she was up close, leaning forward to nuzzle JJ's neck inhaling her perfume and something whe couldn't quite place, something that was uniqely JJ. JJ's breathing picked up and her eyes fluttered closed when she felt Emily was molding against her back and nuzzling her neck.

Feeling her confidence grow with JJ's reaction to her being so close, she moved her hair away from her neck and placed a gentle kiss there. JJ let out a whimper that she hoped Emily didn't catch but when she felt her smile against her neck she knew that she was unsuccessful.

"I can't do this anymore Jennifer" Emily let out, almost in a whisper.

"Do what?" She questioned. She did know what she, hoped that she was referring to but still wanted a confirmation. Feeling dissapointed when Emily let go of her hips but a second later she clasped her hands around her waist instead, making butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"This. You. Me. Us" Emily answered.

"What do yo mean?" JJ asked, feeling like her brain did not function properly with Emily's close proximity. Deciding to take advantage of the moment and putting her hands on Emily's.

"The looks, the fliring, the touching..I got disctracted during the raid today and thats how people end up hurt, or worse. With you being that close to me.. all I could think about was how badly I wanted to kiss you." Emily said.

JJ gulped at this statement and let out a soft "I feel the same way".

"Come home with me after work" Emily stated, her eyes widening at what she just said.

"_Shit did I really just say that out loud? Good job Prentiss"_

She quickly forgot about her slipup as she felt JJ squeeze her hands and answered with a simple "okay".

Emily tightened her arms around JJ and gave her another quick kiss on her neck, letting out a soft "okay" before releasing JJ, turning around and disappearing out of her office.


	3. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thank you so much for all reviews, favourites and alerts for this story, it makes me very happy and grateful.

* * *

Three hours later im still at the office when I could have left well over an hour ago. It's only me and JJ left in the office which is no big surprise since she always stays the latest and always seems to be the first one there in the mornings. I wasn't acutally planning on staying that late but I just got caught up in work in trying not to overthink what it was I wanted to tell JJ. After stairring into space for the first twenty minutes after Garcia left I thought getting some work done might be a more productive way to spend my time.

I barely hear when a door close to me closes and JJ comes down from her office.

"Em? What are you still doing here?"

Emily is startled out off concentrating on the file she is working on.

"Ehm, working?" she answers with a slight frown.

"Oh so you are not waiting for me?" JJ says with a smirk on her lips making Emily chuckle.

"No I wasn't acually. I got really caught up in work. I didn't even notice that's the time" she says looking down on her watch on the inside of her wrist.

They didn't know that the other had dived into work to keep their thoughts and feelings from running out of control, about their upcoming talk.

"So are you ready to go?" the brunette asks biting her lip in that cute way that makes JJ want to kiss her senseless. Not trusting her voice the blonde mearly nods with a smile and slings her bag over her shoulder as Emily gets her stuff ready to go. They leave together to driver over to Emilys appartment.

Emily unlocks her front door and steps in with JJ following behind her. Emily takes JJ's jacket for her trying to muster up the courage to tell JJ what she feels but for once is left speechless. When she turns back towards JJ, who is now much closer to her than she was earlier or was that just her imagination? _"Not important"_ she thinks to herself. She makes her decision _"this is it, I can't take it anymore", _are her thoughts as she closes the distance and let's out a defeated sigh of not being able to stop herself anymore.

By the look in the blonde's eyes she thinks that what she sees is what her own must be showing. A sense of defeat but also longing and love. With a burst of bravery she steps closer to the blonde and finally closes the distance between them, placing her lips upon JJ's in a tenative kiss. The blonde barely has time to register what was happening before Emily broke the kiss and pulled back with a slight frown on her face. Risking having a peek at JJ who looks surprised for a moment before a big grin breaks out on her lips.

The blonde opens her eyes and looks at Emily who is starting to smile, washing away the frown. Before the brunette can say a word JJ puts her hands on Emilys face, pulling her towards her gently leaning in to kiss the brunette this time. The kiss quickly deepens and Emily, wanting to have JJ closer, puts a hand on the blonde's hip and clasps the other one on her neck. They pull each other impossibly closer as their tongues starts taking tenative swipes in a tangled mess.

They only break apart when breathing becomes an issue. They separate mear inches, still wanting to be close.

"Wow" JJ pants with a goofey grin on adoring her lips.

Emily nods her agreement and bites on her lower lip, before letting out a shy smile before her face becomes serious.

"Listen JJ, I think we still need to talk.. About things." She says with a cringe at how lame that sounds.

"Okay" the blonde says as she steps back to keep herself from starting to once again kiss Emily senseless.

"I'm.. I'm in love with you Jennifer. I think I fell in love with you when I first laid eyes on you.

That sounds so cliché but it's true. For me it was love at first sight and I.. I love you Jennifer" Emily finished as she let's out a nervous breath.

"Em, breathe" she says stepping closer to the brunette again and Emily let's out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Emily I love you too. And if falling in love at first sight with the whole slow motion thing happening, then we both are clichés." JJ says causing Emily to smile.

"Why didn't you tell me Emily?" she asks, gently stroking the brunettes cheek.

"Why didn't you?" she counter asks.

"I asked first" she laughs.

"Well you know because we work together. And even if I sometimes felt that you just might feel the same, I wasn't sure you know? And you know that you are my best friend and I didn't wanna risk losing that. Losing you."

"Em honey, you won't lose me. Now that I have you, I'm not letting you go" the blonde says crashing their lips together in a rough but passionate kiss. She backs Emily up till her back hits the door with a dull thud. She leaves her lips and kisses her way to the brunettes neck causing her to moan softly.

Emily POV

I can't believe how good her lips feel against my skin. I want to get her out of her clothes and pressed tight against me. As she's kissing my neck I try to get my hands to obey and reach out for her blouse and I quickly find the buttons opening them one by one. My self control is being put the test as I take the time to undo them rather then just tear it open.

She is pulling my blouse free from my pants as I finish undoing hers. I finally get to touch her skin as she gasps at my touch only to reclaim my lips once again. My fingers ghost over her stomach and I feel her muscles tense under my touch as she pushes my blouse open and graze her fingers over my back making me shiver.

I tear my lips away from hers and look into her eyes that seem to be a more intense blue than usual. "Let's take this to the bedroom Jen" I gasp out as she licks down the coloumn of my neck. I feel her nod against my neck as she steps back allowing me to step away from the door she had me pushed against. I step forward on shaky legs and clasp my hand in hers and tugs her gently towards my bedroom.

We step inside and walk over to my nightstand lighting a few candles as she closes the door and leans against it. Even in the faint flickering from the candles in the room there's no doubt about just how beautiful Jennifer is. I step over to her and start kissing her again. I love the feel of her lips against mine I don't think I will ever get enough of them. There is no such thing as being kissed to much by her. I slide her blouse off of her shoulders letting my hands slide up and down her sides and kiss my way down to her neck as she tugs my blouse off me and I nip gently on her pulse point letting out a smirk at the way the motion makes her whimper and her knees buckle for a second. I push my hips against her to make sure to keep her upright. I feel her hips gently push to meet mine as I decide its time for the rest of our clothes needs to go.

Our pants are off a few minutes later and lies discarded somewhere on the floor. Jennifer pushes off the door and start walking us towards the bed on the other side of the room. As we stumble towards the bed whilst making out like teenagers I distract her with my fingers finding their way to the clasp of her bra and flicks it open as I push her up against the desk that's next to the wall. I slide her bra of her shoulders as she lifts herself up to sit on the desk. I kiss her neck and slowly reach up to cup her breasts hearing her gasp out my name no louder then a whisper. She pulls you back into a kiss that leaves you breathless.

When your lungs are screaming for air and as you feel her open your bra and slide it off tossing it to the floor I break the kiss and don't waste anymore time. I lean down and wrap my lips around one of her nipples and let my hand gently massage the other breast.

She leans back on one of her hands and cups the side of your neck with the other, panting, as you alternate between her breasts.

She moans my name as I wrap her legs around my hips and lift her up from the desk and she claps her ankles on my ass so she doesn't fall. Im kinda impressed with myself for being able to kiss her at the same time as I fondle her ass and walk us backwards towards the bed. When the back of my knees hits the end of the bed I slowly sit down gently pushing my hips up to meet hers. She moves to straddle me and puts a hand on my chest encouraging me to lay back. I raise a eyebrow in foe surprise earning me one of those smiles that lights up her eyes. The smile I now know is for me and for me alone. I do what she wants and she leans down to kiss and lick at my breasts and I let out a breathy moan.

"Baby you feel so good" she tells me as I lie with my eyes closed loving the attention she is paying to my breasts. I run my hands down her back to her ass and my hands play with the waistband of her panties. She leans back up to kiss me and she swallows my moans as her hands play with my breasts. "So do you baby" I whisper.

I put my arm around her waist and I flip us making her let out an little squeal of surprise that makes me chuckle. I kiss her hard on the lips and start to rain kisses over her jaw, down her neck, in the valley between her breasts and down towards her stomach. I dip my tongue in her bellybutton and I hear her breath hitch as I get closer to her center. I sneak my index fingers into the sides of her panties and slowly lower them. Giving her plenty of time to stop me, which she doesn't. I pull them down her long smooth legs as one of her hands goes to my hair. I crawl my back up to her as her hands go to my underwear, tugging on them to make take them off. As I rid myself off them I keel between her spread legs and let my eyes trail down her naked body.

And I don't think I ever have seen a more beautiful sight in my life, it takes my breath away.

I lay down on her, our naked bodies touching in all the right places. We both moan softly at the first touch. "My god, Jennifer" I whisper as her arms go around me keeping me as close to her as possible, as I was planning on going anywhere. I kiss her again and the kisses gets sloppier and hungrier. Im amazed at how well our bodies fit together, like we were made for each other. Our wet cores touch and I moan at how wet she is.

"Baby you're so wet for me" I say with a smile. "All for you baby, all for you" is the answer I get followed by a breathy moan.

I start moving against her and she holds on to my hips as I do. I don't think im gonna last as long as I would want to with me being as turned on as I am. The friction im getting from our combined wetness is turning me on to no end. I never wanted anyone as bad as I want her. It probably is cause its Jennifer im with, who is moving under me, moaning out her pleasure that im giving her. I press gently on her left thigh so I can get impossible closer to her as we slowly pick up the speed as we keep moving against each other. We keep kissing constantly I will never be able to get enough of her lips upon mine. My hips thrust harder against hers and she meets me for every thrust.

We slide against each other with our combined wetness and we're covered in sweat. I grind harder against her earning me a "yeah just like that baby". I feel myself getting closer to my release and I start panting out her name with every thrust. "Jenny. Jenny. Oh my god, Jenny". I can tell she too is getting close by her short breaths timed with our thrusts.

I let go of her thigh and she spreads her legs wider and clings on tightly to my shoulders as we move faster and faster against each other for what feels like forever. As I reach my climax I let out a cry into the pillow beneath her as I come hard all over her. I don't think I have come so hard ever before. The feel of me coming sends her over the edge towards her own intense orgasm.

I keep moving against her as Jennifer whimper and moans beneath me. I come for a second time and I once again declare my love for her by whispering "I love you Jennifer" in her ear and I feel her gush against me as she throws her head back, clinging on to my back and I feel a slight sting from her nails but it only spurrs me on, as does the way she's moaning and whimpering and I feel her shaking against me, from the force of her climax that seems like the most intense one yet. My lips start moving slowly against hers as we move for a few more seconds till we reach our third orgasm. We break away from the kiss gasping and struggling to catch our breath. Our movements slow down and come to a stop and I grip onto her tightly and she does the same as we ride out our release. I collapse on top of her with my head buried in the crook of her neck as she gently pushes my sweaty hair away from my forehead, kisses me there softly and whispers "I love you Emily".


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note: I don't really wanna be asking for reviews but I would be very nice to know if you guys think it's any good. So if you are following this fic and liking it, please do leave a review, it would be very appreciated :)

* * *

"Yes sir I understand. But I can't do anything without those files" the blonde says to the person she is on the phone with. JJ who is standing with her back against the door turns when she hears someone lightly knocking on the door. Her face lights up when she sees Emily stepping in to her office closing the door softly behind her.

"Yes send over the files that you have and I will have my team take a look at them. Okay. You too, Sir. Bye" the blonde hung up the phone and looked up at Emily.

"Hi Em" the blonde says shyly.

"Hi Jennifer" the brunette answers with a big smile plastered on her face.

"_My god she is so beautiful"_ JJ thinks.

Emily turns to lock the door and then steps towards JJ who is on the other side of the desk, she goes around so that they are both behind the desk facing each other, with an almost predatory glint in her eyes.

She puts her hands on JJ's sides, leans in hesitantly and gives her a light kiss.

She wonders briefly if maybe she is overstepping boundaries, but with that happened between them last night and JJ kissing her back she figures that she doesn't mind.

"I can't stop thinking of you and it makes it very hard to concentrate on doing any work" Emily states after their kiss ends.

"Oh yeah?" JJ asks with a big smile.

She gets a nod in reply. "Last night was amazing"

"You're amazing" the blonde says her smile growing even bigger as she leans up to kiss Emily, more firmly this time. JJ steps closer, putting her hands on her face, cause she just can't stand not touching Emily any more. The kiss that starts out slow doesn't stay that way for long with it getting more heated and more urgent. Before long hands are roaming bodies and Emily grabs JJ by her thighs and gently lifts her to sit on the desk.

Her hands gently caressing JJ's thighs under her knee long skirt, teasingly sliding it upwards a little to allow her better access.

"You are so gorgeous, do you know that?" Emily says as she leans down to start kissing JJ's neck making JJ slip out a soft moan that she couldn't stop as she tilts her slightly to the side to give Emily access to her neck. Her eyes fluttering shut, placing a hand cradling Emily's neck to encourage her to keep going as the other one finds a hip to pull her even closer, making her completely forget that they are in fact located at their workplace as she is rapidly overtaken by desire for the gorgeous brunette.

Emily is also overtaken by the passion even though that little voice in the back of her head says that they really shouldn't be doing this at work but she's madly in love with JJ and has been since she first laid eyes on her and now that she has her, she can't find it in her to care about her job or anything else that isn't JJ.

With Emily's hands creeping higher up her thighs, JJ's breathing gets faster. Just as Emily hooked her index finders in the blonde's underwear, with the intention to pull them down and off the blonde's phone starts ringing. With a groan of disapproval she snaps back to reality, knowing she can't ignore her phone at work even thought at the moment she wants nothing else.

"Jareau. Hey Garcia, this is not the best time..What?! The camera is working again?!" JJ's eyes widened and Emily abruptly stopped kissing her neck and looked up at the blonde with wide eyes.

Emily knew that the camera in JJ's office hadn't been working for months and was planning on taking advantage of that fact, otherwise she doubts that she would have dared to initiate the impromptu make out session, in JJ's office, in the middle of a workday.

"Listen up goldilocks, as much as I am enjoying this girl-on-girl action you got going on and I will be getting full details later but the evil bitch monster from hell is on the loose in the bullpen"

"Thanks Pen." The blonde says as she hangs up and pushes Emily away so that she can hop of the desk and starts adjusting her skirt. Emily had a confused look on her face and JJ glances up to her, leans in and gives her a quick peck on the lips. "Strauss" is all she needs to say so that Emily can make herself look presentable and hurry over to the door and quickly unlock it.

"I will see you later Jen" Emily says with a big heartfelt smile. The blonde returns the smile and nods.

She opens the door to see Strauss standing on the other side with her fist raised in order to knock.

"Agent Prentiss" she greets.

Emily turns towards JJ "thank you for your help with that file agent Jareau" the brunette let's out, thinking quickly to come up with a plausible excuse to being in JJ's office with the door closed.

"Anytime agent Prentiss"

"Ma'am" Emily says as she side steps her to step out of the office. When she was behind Strauss she flashed JJ a big smile and winked at her. JJ couldn't help but return it.

Emily returned to her desk with a goofy grin on her face, something that did not go unnoticed by Morgan.

* * *

"What?!" Emily spat out to Morgan as she yet again felt his eyes on her for the umpteenth time that morning and it was starting to piss her off.

"I could say the same to you" he answered making Emily frown.

"Something's up with you" he said.

"Yeah like what?" She answered still frowning.

"You seem different.. Happy."

"Okay so now it's a crime to be happy?"

"No, it's just nice to see you all smiley. It suits you" he said giving her a genuine smile making Emily forget that that he was starting to really annoy her.

"So who's the lucky woman?" he probed with a shit eating grin.

Emily had never really come out to Morgan or anyone one else on the team. She never thought that was anyone else's business plus working with profilers means you don't always have to say things for them to know anyway. Which sometimes can be both a blessing and a curse.

Emily balled up a piece of paper and tossed it at his head.

"Shut up Morgan"

"Ow" he whined rubbing his head.

"Yeah like that really hurt" Emily said with a mischievous grin. Just then her phone beeped indicating a text message. She picked up her phone and smiled when she saw that the text from JJ. _"Is Morgan being mean to you?" _

"_Nah nothing I can't handle" _she wrote after glancing up towards JJ's office seeing her standing by the window looking at her with a slight grin on her face.

"_See you later baby?" _was JJ's next text.

"_Wouldn't miss it for the world"_ was Emily's instant reply.

"_My place at seven?"_

"_I will be there"._

Emily glanced up towards JJ's office again seeing her give her a little wave before turning around going back to her desk.

"_How the hell am I supposed to get any work done now?" _Emily thought letting out a big heartfelt sigh looking at the big pile of files cluttering her usually tidy desk.

But she still couldn't keep a grin of her face at the thought of being alone with JJ in just a couple of hours.

Morgan noticed Emily being all smiley again but missed her glance towards JJ's office.

He opened his mouth, no doubt to tease her some more but Emily was quicker, without even looking up from the file she was reading "shut up Morgan" she said with a smirk leaving Morgan to just chuckle and went back to his own file.

Emily showed up at JJ's place just before 7 with a spring in her step. The day had gone extremely slow when she wanted nothing more than to be with JJ. She knocked on the door waiting for the blonde to open. She didn't have to wait long till she heard footsteps coming closer to the door. JJ opened the door to reveal Emily with a big smile on her face.

"Hey honey" Emily greeted her not realizing that she let a term of endearment slip out. JJ did notice thought, it made her heart flutter and she couldn't help but think how right it sounded coming from Emily.

"Hey gorgeous" she answered seductively as she smiled and gestured for Emily to step inside. JJ closed the door and turned around to face Emily who stepped closer putting a hand on her cheek as she leaned down to give her a soft sweet kiss.

JJ eagerly returned the kiss as she put her hands on Emily's waist pulling her impossible closer. Emily slipped one hand down to JJ's hip as the other moved from her cheek to her neck to deepen the kiss. The both moaned softly and they slowly pulled apart when the need for air got to great.

"I missed you" JJ said shyly as Emily chuckled.

"You saw me like three hours ago" Emily says in a teasing voice.

"Yeah but that was way too long to not be kissing you" at this comment the brunette blushed and softly bit the corner of her lip that JJ always thought was beyond adorable.

"I missed you too Jen" she said genuinely looking deep in to her eyes and leaned down again to claim her lips in a passionate kiss.

"So are you going to feed me woman? I'm starving!" the brunette exclaimed.

"How anyone as thin as you can eat that much, I will never understand" the blonde chuckled and grasped Emily's hand dragging her along heading towards the kitchen.

"I ordered some Thai food that should be here any minute now. I ordered that spicy shrimp dish that you like so much"

"You do know how to spoil a girl" the brunette said smirking throwing a wink towards JJ.

A couple minutes later the food arrived like promised and after eating way to much they settled in on the couch cuddling together only half paying attention to whatever it was that was on the TV.

"Baby, how about we go to bed, huh?" JJ nodded with her hand on her mouth trying to stop yawning. Emily reached over and cradled her cheek reached over to place a kiss on her temple she then stood up after turning the TV off and pulled the blonde with her towards the bathroom to get ready for bed.


	5. Chapter 4

JJ POV

I let Emily use the bathroom before me and I sneak a kiss from those gorgeous lips as she comes out of the bathroom and I go in to do my nightly routine. I brush my teeth and clean my face and leave the bathroom looking for my hairbrush. I stop dead in my tracks when I see Emily standing in front of the vanity mirror only wearing a tank top and panties. Suddenly I'm not so tired anymore. I watch as she rubs the lotion on her face as I step behind her and inhales the slight scent of her perfume and something that's uniquely Emily Prentiss. She opens her eyes and looks into the mirror meeting my eyes.

I step closer to her so I'm right up against her back and I hear her breath catching at my action. My eyes never leaves hers in the mirror as I bring my hands up and let them sneak under her tank top, my fingers ghosting down her sides making her shudder at my light touch. I reach forward to start kissing her neck.

She tilts her head granting me easier access. One of my hands splaying out on her tight stomach making the muscles there twitch under my touch. I hear her breathing speed up as I lightly suck on her pulse point and my hands crawl up to cup her gorgeous breasts. I'm amazed at how well they fit in my hands as I am amazed at how well our bodies fit together. Like we were made for each other. I bite down a little harder on her neck as I massage her breasts a little harder earning me a loud moan followed by a whimper. I pull my hands out of her tank top causing her to open her eyes that flickered closed when I started touching her breasts. Before she can even open her mouth to question why I stopped I rip her tank top of, her arms going up willingly to help me take it off. As I toss the tank top off she tries to turn around towards me but I don't let her. I see her frowning at me in the mirror but I answer with a raised eyebrow and a playful smirk as I gently push her closer towards the vanity.

I know that Emily doesn't trust easy neither is she one to give up control easily but I can see the love and trust she has for me, reflected in her eyes. I see her biting on her lower lip which makes me think that me playing the dominant role is a turn on for her. She reaches towards me, tugging on my tank "take it off baby, I want to feel you against me" she whispers and I rip it off in a flash. She chuckles at my eagerness as I start to touch her breasts again whilst kissing her shoulder and neck. I slowly roll my hips towards her ass, I can feel how wet I am and I'm sure she can feel it too judging by the way she gasps.

I breathe heavily against her neck as my right hand sneaks down towards her underwear and slip her panties down just enough for me to slip my hand in there. She's just as wet as I am and I waste no time before I slowly start rubbing her clit. Her legs begin to falter and

I hold her tightly around her waist with one arm using my hips to keep her steady against the vanity. Emily grips the edge of the vanity with one hand and the other sneaks behind me and slips under the hem of my panties and squeezes my ass, she starts to roll her hips against my hand and a moan falls from her parted lips.

I keep my eyes locked on the mirror and the sight of Emily moving against me is intoxicating.

"You feel so good Emily" I whisper in her ear. Words seemingly lost on her as I slowly enter her with two fingers, my fingers slipping in with ease. She watches me helplessly as my fingers move in and out and my fingers pick up speed. "You are so beautiful baby" I whisper softly as her head falls back on my shoulder. I nuzzle her ear and she whimpers and I can feel she's getting closer to her climax as she scratches her nails down my ass. I can't help my hips involuntary thrusting slightly against her ass, I'm beyond turned on. My fingers leaves her hot core and her eyes flutter open, "keep your eyes open baby, I want to see you when you come" I say as my hand starts to work furiously on her clit to give her what she needs to tumble over the edge as my arm around her waist goes to grasp her right breast as I ghost kisses over her neck.

She let's out a groan and I can feel her start to shake in my arms as she does her best to keep her eyes open and she looks at me fucking her. "We look hot together don't we Emily?" I ask her and she merely nods, her gaze fixed on my hand moving between her legs. She looses the fight of keeping her eyes open, let's her head drop back on my shoulder as she let's out a strangled moan as her body starts to shudder and shake harder and she grasps my arm to keep herself up as I shift my hold on her slightly to keep her secure against me.

When the aftershocks of her climax have finished I move my hand from between her legs and let both my arms go around her waist and I give her cheek a loving kiss. She struggles to get her breathing back to normal and I'm content in just holding her close to me. She opens her eyes and asks "I thought you were tired" with a smile and I just smile back. When she's come down from her high I let her go as she turns in my arms and kisses me so hard I forget to how to breathe for a second. She pushes my underwear down "I think we should move this to the bed" she says and I don't have an objections. I kick my underwear away as we move towards the bed, and with a light push I'm lying down in the middle of the bed.

She shimmies out of her underwear and crawls up on the bed, urging me to lie on my side and moves to lie behind me. Her arms go around me, one under my neck and around to start touching my breast as the other one sneaks in between my legs and she moans approvingly at the amount of wetness that greets her. I open my legs allowing her more room and she moves her body right up next to mine. I feel her breasts on my back, that combined with her hand between my legs urges my leg up on her thigh. She kisses all over my neck and shoulder, anywhere her mouth can reach. Her fingers rub hard and fast over my clit and I become a whimpering mess. "Oh my god. Emily! You make me feel so good. Oh god! Don't stop" My hips move with the movement of her hand and my left hand goes around her head to grasp at her ponytail. I hear her moan deeply at the quite hard grip I have on her hair. She is panting as her mouth reaches towards my neck to leave wet kisses and playful licks everywhere in reach.

I got so worked up making her come that I know it's not going to take long for me to reach my own ecstasy. I ride her fingers at a furious speed as her hand tugs roughly on my breast and I shiver as she lightly licks down my neck. I'm never been a very vocal person when it comes to sex but Emily brings it out in me. "Ahh. Fuck me" I whimper so quiet I don't even know it she heard me. A second later she bites down on my neck and I go rigid as my climax slams into me making me see starts dance around behind my closed eyelids. Her fingers slow down as I slowly come down from my high. I lick my suddenly dry lips and I'm still panting as I reach my hand up to place it over hers, that's resting on my breast. "I love you" she whispers before kissing my cheek. I smile and whisper "I love you too". She reaches for the blanket and pulls it over us. The last thing I remember before sleep claims me is her arms around me and her breath against my neck.

* * *

Emily wakes up with something tickling her face. She grunts softly and turns her head to the side and rubs a hand over her face to get the hair off her face. The hair that isn't attached to her. _"What the..?" _the brunette thinks with a frown forming across her eyebrows. She turns her head back and peeks an eye open to be meet by a flurry of blonde hair belonging to JJ, who is lying with her head on the brunette's shoulder. One arm held protectively over Emily's stomach and one leg flung over hers.

She closes her eye again and tightness her hold on JJ and let's out a sigh of contentment.

She kisses JJ on the top of her head just as the alarm goes off. JJ grunts her disapproval at the loud shrill of her phone waking her from her peaceful sleep. Emily chuckles and kisses the top of the blonde's head once again before she reaches over to the nightstand to turn off the alarm. JJ stretches and snuggles deeper into Emily, situating herself just right, and sigh. _"I could really get used to this, and it's something we should have been doing from the beginning."_ she thinks to herself at waking up half sprawled on top of Emily who's running her hand down her naked back and starts to pepper her face with gentle kisses.

"Hey gorgeous" the brunette says as she tilts JJ's face towards hers and descends a loving kiss upon her lips. As the kiss ends all JJ can do is smile.

"I'm sorry I forgot to turn of the automatic alarm last night. The week has gone by so fast so I didn't even think about that fact that today is Saturday" JJ says.

"That's alright baby" the brunette says leaning down to claim JJ's lips again.

"Mmm. Baby. I like the sound of that"

"What's that Jen?"

"You, calling me baby."

"Yeah?" Emily asks

"Yeah" the blonde repeats.

"So what does this mean Jen? I mean we slept together twice now.." she trails of as she gently strokes the blonde's hair.

"What do you want it to mean? I love you and you love me. We both agreed that we don't want to fight our feelings anymore, right?" She asks Emily who nods her head in agreement.

"And with what's happened between us the last couple of days, there's no going back. At least not for me"

"I agree, we couldn't go back to just being friends even if we wanted to. Life's just too short." Emily says, the last part no louder that a whisper.

"So we're.. Dating?" JJ asks hesitantly.

"Dating? No, dating is to get to know someone better and I think we know each other pretty well, don't you think?"

"So we're.. A couple" JJ asks shyly, earning a chuckle from the brunette.

"I hope so. Are you my girlfriend Jennifer?"

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Em. I love you"

"I love you too Jen. Nothing would make me happier then to be yours." Emily says as she rolls JJ on her back to end up on top of her, causing JJ to let out a surprised squeal.

She looks up into Emily's gorgeous brown eyes and she sees the love and happiness shine in her eyes before Emily leans down and lands a hungry kiss on her willing lips causing her eyes to flicker closed and the world around them to disappear.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Emily woke up on an early Saturday morning from noise coming from somewhere in the house.

She slowly moved her hand to pad the space next to her in bed.

Letting out a disapproving grunt when she found that her wife was not next to her.

She was just about to fall back to sleep when the bedroom door opened with a creak.

Next she heard the sound of little footsteps scurrying over the hardwood floor. A little someone crawling on to the bed landing with a soft thud.

Emily decided to pretend to be fast asleep. Suddenly a finger is prodding her cheek. When only getting a grunt from the person burrowed in to the pillow the little finger prods a second time.

"Get up sleepy head" a little voice says.

Emily pops open one eye to see her 2 year old daughter who is an exact copy of her wife. With the amazing blue eyes and long blonde hair.

Emily couldn't help but return the smile that was on her daughters face.

She knew from the day that Jaime Morgan was born that she would never deny her anything. She had her wrapped around her little finger from the start.

JJ entered the bedroom and smiled at the picture in front of her with her wife and child interacting.

"Yeah get up sleepy head" JJ repeats trying to sound like Jamie. Jaime starts to giggle at JJ agreeing with her.

"Are you taking your moms side? Come here you little traitor"

Emily says with a mischievous grin on her face, rolling on to her back grabbing

Jamie starting to tickle her who in turns giggles like crazy.

She lifts her up and she can't stop smiling when she hears her daughters wonderful laugh.

JJ comes up to sit on the bed giving Jaime a big kiss on the cheek and tickles her tummy making her giggle as Emily sets her down on her stomach.

"Hey sweetie" She says lovingly "Did you sleep well?" Jaime responds by nodding with a big grin on her face.

JJ lies down next to Emily turning her attention to her wife.  
"Hey baby" she says with a sexy smile leaning over to give her a kiss.

"Hey gorgeous" Emily replies before she happily returns the kiss moving her right hand to cup JJ's face. They keep kissing for a few seconds almost forgetting that there is someone else in the room with them.

Emily and JJ had been together for 4 years now. They had gotten engaged after eight months and got married just in time for their one year anniversary. They both wanted kids so they started trying to conceive and deciding that JJ would be the one carrying the child they got pregnant on their first try.

Almost eight months later little Jaime was ready to come out and see the world scaring her poor mother and uncle Derek half to death.

_Morgan had been keeping JJ company whilst Emily had been attending one of her mother's functions that she had spared JJ having to go to. When JJ started having contractions Derek had been scared out of his mind but still kept his cool getting her and her bag out of the house whilst calling Emily with a hysterical JJ screaming in the background to Emily to get her ass to the hospital preferably before they got there if she ever wanted to get laid again. _

_Derek couldn't help but smile and wished he could have seen the look on Emily's face in that moment. Arriving at the hospital Derek was trying to calm a now crying JJ and trying to get her out off car. JJ was so upset because the baby was so early and Emily wasn't by her side. After been doing this for coming up 20 minutes with no luck he had never been happier to see Emily who stumbled out of her cab in a black tight dress swearing at the same time she took of her heals and ran over to the car. With her finally being there JJ calmed down a bit but with her contractions coming closer and closer it ended with Derek having to carry her inside the hospital._

_14 hours later their daughter was born. A happy but overwhelmed Emily shed tears of joy kissing an exhausted JJ gently._

_"She's really here" JJ sobbed as they heard their child scream with all her might._

_"I'm so proud of you honey" Emily said leaning in to give JJ another kiss._

_Emily got to hold her baby girl for the first time and leaned down to kiss her softly on her forehead._

_"Look what we made honey, she's finally here" Emily said with tears rolling down her cheeks and she looked at JJ with so much love and happiness._

_"I love you Jamie" Emily whispered before carefully placing her in JJ's waiting arms._

_"And I love you, Jennifer. More then words can say" she said and again kissing JJ._

_"I love you so much, Em"_

_"I'm going to go tell Morgan" Emily said and JJ only nodded never looking up from gazing at the little girl in her arms._

_"Hey Jamie" JJ whispered gently pressing a soft kiss to her head._

_"It's a girl!" Emily declared as Morgan rushed over to give her a big hug._

_"She's a bit small but completely healthy. You should see her Morgan, I swear she looks just like JJ"_

_"Hey JJ can I come in?" _

_"Morgan, yeah of course come here"_

_"Wow she's gorgeous, she looks just like her mama, congrats you guys" he said with a huge smile on his face._

_"You want to hold her?" _

_"Can I?" _

_JJ smiles and hands the baby to Morgan._

_"I called the others, Garcia screamed so loud my ear still hurts" he said with laughter erupting in the room._

_Emily looked over at JJ and she just nodded at the unasked question._

_"Hey Morgan" _

_"Yeah?"_

_"JJ and I were talking a while back and there's something we want to ask you"_

_"Okay?" he asked a bit uncertainly as he handed Jaime to Emily._

_"We want to name her Jaime Morgan" JJ said with a grin on her face._

_Morgan looked from JJ to Emily seeming to be at a loss for words._

_"For real?"_

_"Yeah for real. You're my best friend and we want to name her after you. You already know that you are a given as her godfather."_

_He was still at a loss for words and Emily keeps saying till this day that he had tears in his eyes, even though he would never admit it._

_"Thank you guys, that means the world to me"_

The girls were pulled out of their own little world when they heard a baby cry in the baby monitor.

"You stay here babe, I'll go" Emily said giving JJ a quick kiss.

JJ tickled Jamie again "Baby you want to watch some cartoons?"

Jaime giggled and nodded.

JJ reached for the remote that was on the nightstand whilst Jaime crawled off her mom and laid down on her stomach facing the TV.

JJ was gently stroking Jamie's back when Emily entered the room a couple of minutes later carrying a baby on each shoulder.

JJ's face lit up even more at the sight of her wife with their three month old twins.

"It was Abby wasn't it?" JJ asked

Emily stopped dead in her tracks and with a frown on her face. "How did you know?"

"I dunno, I can just hear the difference I guess" she replied with a shrug.

"Well maybe I should just keep both then" Emily said with a pout.

"No gimme my beautiful boy" JJ said wriggling her fingers.

Emily chuckled and leaned down towards JJ who gently took the little boy into her arms.

"Hey Matthew, how's mommy's big boy today" she cooed with a big smile on her face the whole time. She pulled her legs up slightly so she could lay him there. She lifted him towards her, kissing him gently.

Emily had taken the same pose, playing with Abby's hands kissing them gently whilst glancing at the cartoon that her older daughter was so wrapped up in.

After several failed attempts Emily had finally gotten pregnant. When they were told they were having twins they both had stared laughing thinking the doctor was kidding. When they realized that no, their doctor was not in fact joking and showed them their heartbeats for the first time, their laughter turned in to shock.

Then it was the doctors turn to laugh at the stunned look on their faces.

JJ smiled at the memory and glanced over to Emily who seemed very engrossed in the cartoons showing on the TV. She noticed how much she was squinting and had to bite her lip from laughing. Before she even had to tell her to put on her glasses, that she refused to use, Emily surprised her and reached over to the nightstand to put them on without having been told to.

Emily noticed her wife's eyes on her and turned to her. "What?" she smiled shyly.

"You're a nerd" earning a snort from Emily.

"A hot, sexy nerd. But a nerd none the less" JJ added with a smile.

"Yeah yeah" Emily muttered with a slight blush tinting her cheeks. Knowing that her wife was referring to her glasses. JJ leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I got a text from Garcia a while ago, asking if we wanted her, and I quote, and her chocolate god of thunder, to baby sit the little ones today so we could go out and celebrate our third wedding anniversary" JJ said with a grimace at the god comment.

Emily laughed and shook her head "yeah that sounds like her. I can't believe that she even remembers that's it's our anniversary"

"Hey this is Garcia we're talking about, nothing gets by her"

"Well that's true" Emily smiled, looking down at the little girl in her lap that was getting sleepier by the second. She gently laid her down on her chest so she could get some sleep without having to sit up.

"So what do you think Em?"

"I think I'm good staying home today. Its not often enough we have days off that we can just spend here with the little ones" she said looking over at JJ.

"I mean, if that's okay with you?" Emily said biting her lip, getting a bit unsure of what her answer would be.

"I couldn't agree more honey" she answered smiling brightly.

Emily glanced down at the sleeping baby on her chest and gave Abby a light kiss on the head, closing her eyes and just thinking how very lucky she was and how happy her wonderful family made her.

JJ looked over at Emily's interaction with their daughter feeling a flutter of happiness going straight to her heart.

"Emily?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

"And I love you Jennifer, so much"

And they leaned in to each other for a long kiss, knowing that they were good right where they are. Together.

The end

* * *

So that's it. I do hope you guys enjoyed it. And again I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, favorised and followed.  
A special shout out to my rubynite, thank you for your love and support. For drying my tears and never failing to make me smile.  
All the best.  
-Kat


End file.
